negativos pervertidos
by kena86
Summary: Darkwing y McQuack caen en una isla con sus contrapartes, todos quieren salir lo antes posible, pero los nega pronto descubren una ventaja. yaoi, slash.
1. la trampa

En un avioncito con la forma de pato justo para despegar, se observan a un heroe de morado, y su nervioso, pero alto acompañante. -¿seguro que es buena idea, darkwing?-.

-¡claro! ¿Qué te preocupa? Si el alcalde quiere que el cargamento vaya seguro, solo darkwing puede hacerlo- todo esto lo dice en voz alta, con la esperanza de que alguien lo escuche.- anda ya el de dimos mucho tiempo, vamonos, -este lo dice en un susurro antes de entrar al nave y ambos toman vuelo.

Después de un rato en el aire- ¿no debieron haber atacado ya?- se pregunta McQuack observando a su alrededor, Darkwing esta serio.

-tienes razon joe, tal vez no cayeron.. ¿escuchaste algo?- lo que escucho darkwing fue un pequeño avion volaba sobre ellos, y dos patos saltaron sobre su nave, los pasajeros no estan tan sorprendidos, pero si nerviosos preguntándose que sucedera ahora. Su pregunta mental es respondida por un hacha que les abre el techo, aunque tarda un rato, Darkwin sonrie de satisfaccion, sin notar la extraña cara de joe, finalmente entran los asaltantes, negaduck y negajoe McQuack.

-Muy bien pato ridiculo, dame el dinero del traslado que te dio el alcalde para otra ciudad- replico negaduck.

Darkwing sonrie con superioridad, y se burla, -¿dinero?, ¿Cuál dinero? Yo no veo nada- responde. Negaduck observo a su alrededor, con frustración y berrinche se da cuenta que no hay nada excepto ellos y sus contrapartes.

-¿Todo esto fue una trampa? -exclamo negaduck incredulo.

-¿Qué comes?, que adivinas- siguió burlandose darkwing

-AAArrrgggg- replico negaduck.

-¡ya veraz!-exclamo por primera vez negajoe, quien alza su hacha, y da en medio de los patos al tablero de control. Asi la nave empieza a perder el control.

-OYE IMBECIL, ¿QUE TE HAS CREIDO PARA ATACAR MI NAVE? PEDAZO DE..- Joe McQuack habia perdido el control, alguien tuvo el atrevimiento de atacar su mas preciada nave, que fue hecha por sus propias manos.

Sorprendidos Negaduck y darkwing, por la nueva expresion que no conocian del buen joe, y mas que su contraparte negativa se asustara , sin embargo; no tardan en darse cuenta que estan cayendo a una isla.

-no te sorprendan, aun sin el hacha nos hubieramos estrellado, es la especialidad de McQuack- explica darkwing.

-…-

-¿negaduck?-

-AAAAaaaaaaHHHhhh- grita Negaduck, agarrandose del pato morado, como si fuera su ancla de salvacion.

-lo mismo pienso- respondio Darkwing viendo la tierra acercarse.


	2. Chapter 2

Una vez estrellados. -no fue tan duro, ¿eh?- comento darkwing.

-Callate- lo reprimio su contraparte.

Aparece negajoe, extrañamente impresionado- ¡wow!, nunca habia oido semejantes palabrotas, es un conocedor-.

Los pato enmascarados miran extrañados al mal vestido. -¿sabes? Tal vez estos dos no sean tan diferentes-.

-OYE, NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO- se oye el grito del piloto.

-¿mmm?-

Para sorpresa de los de capa, McQuack le da un golpe en la cabeza a su contraparte con una herramienta de reparacion. -NO TE ACERQUES A MI NAVE MIENTRAS LA REPARO, O TE PONDRE TU HACHA DONDE LA VEAS POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA- aclaro antes de volver a la cara de pato que era el avion.

NegaMcQuack se soba la cabeza antes de expresar con excitación- WOHOO, que carácter tan ardiente-

-¿el siempre es asi?- pregunto Darkwing totalmente incrédulo a la actitud del nega vestido de maleante.

-.. Emm, no.. Si.. Bueno, es la primera vez que alguien le habla de esa forma, eso es nuevo, ¿Y tu McQuack?-

-el no es asi, pero es comprensible, el ama los aviones y tiene un especial orgullo por este, lo hizo especialmente por que esta equipo para combatir el crimen- recito Darkwing con un acento de respeto a la nave.

-bla, bla, bla, voy a buscar algo que comer-dijo negaduck adentrandose en el espesor verde.

El morado lo ve irse, y siente que su estomego gruñe- yo tambien voy a buscar algo para comer, veo que tiene todo controlado McQuack, voy por comida-McQuack se puso un poco nervioso al ver que su jefe se iba, pero no iba a dejar que esa extraña copia le volviera a dañar a la gran cabeza de pato.

Lleva una hora arreglando magistralmente la nave, el pobre McQuack esta bañado en sudor, finalmente se quita su polo, dejando al descubierto una playera, ya mojada se le pega al cuerpo, NegaMcQuack que estaba descansando bajo las palmas, quedo fascinado con esta imagen- grrr-gruño como gato excitado, se le subian las ganas, pero se contenia, Mcquack es un poco menos fuerte que el, asi que sera difícil someterlo, pero su "amiguito" ya no podia esconderse, sin embargo, el piloto finalmense te sienta a descansar, pero no solo eso, si no que se veia mal, como si fuera a desmayarse. "oh, esta desidratado", entonces se le ocurrio:


	3. Chapter 3

Se levanto y se acomodo la ropa y un poco el pelo, (lo cual ni es necesario) , y se acerca.

-oye, que mal te ves, debes tomar un poco agua- recomendo negajoe, ofrecio su mano al buen chico, quien al principio no se confio, pero se sentia muy mal para moverse, se dejo cargar adentro de la nave, donde busco una botella con agua, para su sorpresa su negativo fue el que se tomo su agua, va reclamarle, pero este lo toma de la cabeza y rapidamente aprovecha el pico abierto de McQuack para pasarle el agua. Este se separa un poco "guacala", penso McQuack que el agua venia acompañada con un poco de alcohol, obviamente estuvo tomando antes de asaltarlos, -je, lo siento-, se disculpo por su aliento, finalmente le pasa la botella, mientras el piloto toma agua, el otro se quita su chaqueta y camisa.

-¿mmm? ¡¡!!- McQuack, se queda sin habla, al ver el super musculoso cuerpo de su contraparte, se sonrojo al darse cuenta que se le queda viendo mucho tiempo-eh.. Bonito abdomen- trata de irse, pero el negajoe se interpone en su camino.

-gracias, ¿quieres sentirlo?-antes de terminar la frase, ya tiene abrazado al piloto contra su cuerpo, el pobre no solo siente su bien formado cuerpo. Si no tambien la excitación del negativo. Todavía debil, e mpresionado; no puede hacer nada, contra NegaMcQuack , quien lo estimula sexualmente, con extraña pero cuidadosa rapidez, una mano ya tiene su pierna alzandola casi a ala altura de su cadera y con su pico besa su cuello.

-o.. o.. oye, no- intento protestar McQuack.

-ya no puedo aguantar, eres delicioso-.

"necesito mas agua" es lo unico que pudo pensar joe, no puede hacer nada.

-solo hay cocos, en esta mugrosa isla- gruño bajo negapato al volver a la zona donde se estrellaron,- ¿adonde diablos se fueron todos?- se pregunto al no ver a nadie alrededor- por lo menos esa nave de pato ya esta casi lista, ¿y ese piloto de pacotilla?- se pregunto, se dirige a la entrada. Y mira por la ventanita (de la puerta, yo se la puse) antes de tocar, pero se queda de piedra al ver al par que esta dentro en plena accion. Por un rato se queda viendo, pero después se fastidia por no ser parte, pero su amigo de abajo ya esta despierto-¡rayos!, ¿ahora con quien me satisfacere?- no iba a entrar con los McQuack, de seguro al negativo no le gustaria.- un momento, todavía anda un pato por ahí- se dijo a si mismo y salio en busca del heroe morado.

Tardo un rato en encontrarlo, y cuando lo vio, su "amiguito" que se habia calmado volvio a despertarse, Darkwing encontro una cascada, un rio, donde se quedo a pescar un rato, y obviamente en algun momento se cayo y se mojo, tuvo que quitarse toda la ropa para colgarla y esperar a que seque, pero quedo desnudo, y ahora esta revisando si sus calzones ya no estan humedos, tal vez deberia quedarse a verlo.. ¡no!, empieza a quitarse su propia ropa, esta apunto de quitarse el pantalon, cuando vuelve a observar, pero darkwing ya no se ve por ningun lado "¿Qué dia..?", su maldición mental es interrumpida cuando lo jala afuera de su escondite de arbustos y lo azota en el cesped, boca arriba, y asi lo mantiene con su cuerpo sentado sobre el para inmovilizarlo. -negapato, ¿viniste a robarme mis pescados? Porque de seguro no puedes conseguir comida decente por tu cuent… ¿¡!?- Darkwing puedo sentir un bulto detrás, un poco sorprendido al comprobar lo que era, y contrariado con su contraparte- crei que ya habiamos superado esto-.

-eso diselo a tu piloto-.

-¿a que te refieres?-.

-lo vi jugando con mi amigo en la nave- dijo descaradamente negapato.

-¿¡que!? ¡se esta aprovechando de McQuack! ¡tengo que salvar..! ¡hey-desgraciadamente se desconcentra en mantener a negapato inmovil, este aprovecha para cambiar las posiciones, -¡ni siquiera lo pien…! -…

-¡yo siempre hago lo que quiero!- respondio el de mascada negra.

"al mal darle prisa" penso darkwing , un poco complacido y resignado, le permite continuar. Después de todo: negaduck es un dios en el sexo.


	4. Chapter 4

Horas despues: unos pasos lo despertaron a joe McQuack, quien todavía sentia un peso encima de el, fue su primera vez, no estuvo tan mal, su moral le pedía defenderse, pero el deseo de sentir lo que era el sexo fue mas fuerte. Pasos. ¿Quién viene?, una mano se posa sobre su pico, es darkwing, le pide silencio y con una señal le ordena que no respire, y con su pistola, le echa un humo colorido al negaMcquack.

-ya puedes levantarte McQuack, esto los tendra dormidos por horas.. Pues.. ¿Cómo estuvo?-pregunto picaramente.

-no estuvo tan mal-.

Otras horas.

Un pato malvado despierta- umm…¿oye, porque estoy amarrado?- a su lado esta su subdito especialista en el hacha. -¡despierta inutil!- ordeno de mal humor.

-mmm ¿eh? ¿Qué? ¡oye! ¿porque estamos amarrados, negaduck?-pregunto el grandote.

-¡y yo que se!-

-solo tomamos precaucion- dijo darkwing en el asiento de enfrente con joe McQuack, parece que hace rato estan volando.

-pero no se preocupen, ya llegamos a su destino- anuncio el piloto.

-¿destino?- preguntaron los negativos.

-asi es, la carcel de nuestra amada ciudad, ¿recuerdan?- les explico el pato heroe.

-¿Qué?- volvieron a preguntar.

-adios chicos- los buenos les dieron un ultimo vistazo antes de abrir la puerta del piso para caer a la prision.

-¡llamame!-grito negaMcQuack

-¡callate!-grito negaduck.

-¿un consejo, McQuack?- pregunta darkwing.

-si-

-hazte el dificil-

-¿oh?.. Esta bien- responde McQuack.

fin


End file.
